Dream Boat
by Alice N. Wonderland
Summary: Wesley's path is crossed by a former love


Dreamboat 

Written by

Desirée Einez Holmon

Disclaimer: "Angel" is (c) 2000 by the Twentieth Century Fox Film

Corporation. "Angel" is produced by Mutant Enemy, Inc., Greenwolf

Corp, Kazui Enterprises, and Sandollar Television for Twentieth

Century Fox Television.

"Dreamboat" is a fan fiction script that I wrote and have copyright rights to.

Previously on Angel: _Skip finally provides our hero Angel with the shocking answers to questions surrounding Connor's birth, Cordelia's ascension to the higher plane and Angel's own transformation from Angel to Angelus. ___

Prologue 

1     EXT.    JAVA COFFEE SHOP-A WINDOW VIEW OF STREET- NIGHT     1

Cars zoom by and the lights are ever present on this night.  DREAMA NICHOLS sits drinking her mocha latté and reading the newspaper.  Odd behavior as this is something some do in the morning, but her 'day' is just now beginning.  She's not reading the front page, the sports page, not even the classified section.  She is reading the obituaries and marking several that catch her eye with a red ballpoint pen. Every so and often her eyes gaze out the window, but she is really focused on the paper.  A waitress stops by her table.

LOIS 

Dreama this lonely piece of cheesecake is just sitting over on the counter tempting me, you know I can stand to lose 10 pounds and you, you're just a skinny minnie.

DREAMA 

Throw some cherry sauce on it?

LOIS laughs.

LOIS

And whipped cream?  Girlfriend where does it all go?

DREAMA

It surprisingly will show up one day or another.

Lois smiles and walks away to prepare the cheesecake for Dreama. Dreama takes another sip of her latte and glances out the window for a moment.  She sees ANGEL walking down the street and her suspicions rise.  She gets up and puts a stake in her back waistband and walks out the door as Lois returns.

LOIS 

Dream, your cake?  Hmm that girl.  Guess I'll just have to eat this!

CUT TO:

2     EXT.    LOS ANGELES STREET- ALLEY SEWER INTRANCE- NIGHT     2

Dreama, trying her best to not let it be known she is following Angel follows him.  He doesn't seem to notice her at all and continues his way home.  Why at this time he is taking the sewers is a mystery, but it becomes clearer when he turns a corner and moments later Dreama follows only to have him grab her arm, pushing her into the wall.

ANGEL 

May I help you?

Dreama doesn't reply, but begins to fight with Angel.  He tries to stop her but she is very powerful and strong.  She round kicks Angel splitting his lip, he tastes it and warps into vamp face.

ANGEL 

You wanna go?  Well come on then girlie!

The two continue to fight, each rather enjoying kicking each other's ass.  Angel is getting Dreama pretty well when her second wind kicks in and she leaps on him pointing a stake at his heart.  Angel doesn't fight it or flinch.  Could it be all he's gone through this year?  Dreama searches his eyes and realizes something's different about him.  He has a soul.

DREAMA 

You must be Angel.

Angel angrily pushes her off of him.

ANGEL 

And who the hell are you!

DREAMA 

I am the...

ANGEL 

(Sarcastic)

Slayer. Uhuh, I guessed that much.

DREAMA 

(Smiling)

You sound angry.

ANGEL 

And you sound too amused.

DREAMA 

I thought you'd be taller.  I didn't mean to hurt you...

ANGEL 

You didn't!

DREAMA 

Oh I see, when those gypsies restored you your soul, they increased your pride.  Brood much?

Angel is still not amused.

**DREAMA** (CONTINUED)

Okay sorry.  Excuse moi, we got off on the wrong foot.

ANGEL 

You think?  Why are you following me (searches for a name) slayer?

DREAMA 

Dreama.

ANGEL 

Dreama?  Dreama Nichols?

DREAMA 

Yes.

ANGEL 

The Mercenary.

DREAMA 

That name is not at all my favorite, but yes, I'm her.  (waves) Hello.

ANGEL 

Is something coming here?

DREAMA 

No.  It's already here.

Opening credit sequence.

ACT I

5     INT.   HYPERION- LOBBY- NIGHT     5

FRED and WESLEY are researching, Angel and Dreama walk in.  They are a little more conversational.  Dreama has been telling Angel about herself and he's a bit fascinated.

ANGEL 

So that was you?

DREAMA 

I try not to sign my name, then you get the mobs.

They laugh and enter the lobby

ANGEL 

Hey hi guys.  Wesley, you're never gonna believe...

WESLEY 

Dreama.

DREAMA 

Hello Wes.

ANGEL 

I see no introductions are necessary?

DREAMA 

Not really.

After a brief moment of uncomfortable silence Wesley walks to Dreama and embraces her uncomfortably.

WESLEY 

How are you? You look wonderful.

DREAMA 

Good, thank you.

Angel and Fred sit back wondering when they are going to be let in to this familiarity.

**DREAMA** (CONTINUED)

I spoke with your mother a few weeks ago.  I told her I would be stopping in... (notices stares from Angel and Fred.  Walks to Fred extending hand to shake) Hi, Dreama (a beat) Nichols.

When Wesley hears Drama add Nichols to her last name he bows his head in sadness.

FRED 

I'm Fred...

The girls talk as Angel pulls Wesley aside.

ANGEL 

You two know each other?

WESLEY 

Yes.

ANGEL 

And?

WESLEY 

And what?

**ANGEL**

And you didn't tell me?  And how?

WESLEY 

Dreama, can we talk?

Wesley walks with Dreama out into the garden.  Angel crosses to Fred with his eyebrows raised.

**ANGEL** (at same time as Fred)

What did she tell you? (a beat)  Nothing?

**FRED** (at same time as Angel)

What did he tell you? (a beat)  Nothing?

CUT TO:

6     EXT.   HYPERION GARDEN- NIGHT     6

Wesley closes the doors behind him.  Dreama sits on the stone bench.

DREAMA 

You look good Cappy.

WESLEY 

I do?  Well I guess I should.  It took me exactly four years to get over heartbreak.

DREAMA 

Me too.

WESLEY 

You too?! Love, needn't I remind you of who left who.

DREAMA 

(Correcting)  Whom.  Wesley, I'm sorry I hurt you.  It's not what I wanted to do.

WESLEY 

When you don't want to do something, simple you don't do it!  It's only that damn easy!

DREAMA 

Is it?  Do you think it was that easy for me to leave the man I love.  Leaving you tore me apart.

WESLEY 

That must be why I received so many post cards, birthday and Christmas well wishes.

DREAMA 

I didn't come here to fight with you Wesley...

WESLEY 

Which brings me to my question, why are you here?

DREAMA 

I go where trouble is.

WESLEY 

There's all ways trouble in Los Angeles.  Why you!  Why here!

DREAMA 

Because Cappy.  You're here.

WESLEY 

What, you want to start off where you left off?

DREAMA 

I still love you Wes.  Very much...

**WESLEY**

(interrupts)

Well I'm sorry but, I'm not yours to love.  Not any more.  You see that woman in there?  I love her.  And last year?  I loved someone else.  You see my dear, I did not sit and pine and wait for someone to actually not only say they love me, but to prove it.  You're a little too late Dreamboat!

DREAMA 

_Dreamboat_, now that's one I haven't heard in a while.  Thank you for setting me strait Wes, now I can do my job and...

WESLEY 

Go.  Walk out, you're good with that.

Wesley coldly walks to the French doors and re-enters the Hyperion, leaving Dreama in tears

SMASH CUT TO:

8     INT.   HYPERIAN- DAY     8

Dreama folds up the blanket on her bed in the guest room.

ANGEL 

(o.s.)

How did you sleep?

DREAMA 

Why aren't you asleep?

She turns to Angel who stands in the hall with a cup of coffee.

ANGEL 

Me, I'm actually a morning person.  Thought you might like a cup of joe.

DREAMA 

Thank you.  (Angel continues to stand in the hall) Oh uh, come in?

ANGEL 

(smiles)

Thanks.

DREAMA 

We were married Angel.

ANGEL 

Were?

**DREAMA**

Are.  Never got around to the divorce end.

ANGEL 

And you knew he was here?

DREAMA 

I've all ways known where he was.

ANGEL 

I'm guessing it wasn't an amicable split?

DREAMA 

I hurt him rather bad.  So no.

Angel glances at her, questioning.

ANGEL 

Is this going to sidetrack you?

DREAMA 

No, it can't.  I can't let it.

Angel puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

ANGEL 

I'll meet you downstairs so we can all go over this.

**DREAMA**

Okay.

Angel turns and walks out, leaving Dreama holding back tears from her eyes.


End file.
